Terma
by Ai no Yume no Tenshi
Summary: Você sabia Naruto, que as águas do mar não congelam?" Ele não sabia. E sabia menos ainda aonde aquela conversa o iria levar.


_**Terma**_  
_**-Por Ai no yume no Tenshi-**_

Ela riu novamente. O loiro que estava à sua frente lhe falava coisas sem nexo que a fazia rir. E para eles não era mais estranho. O homem de cabelo prateado e o moreno já estavam acostumados com o som da risada dela, mas na primeira vez que ouviram, espantaram-se. Internamente se perguntaram: "Como ela pode rir assim quando a pessoa que ela mais amou na vida não vai mais voltar?". E lá estava ela, rindo novamente.

Como já faziam há um ano, o pequeno grupo estava novamente reunido, comemorando o sucesso de mais uma missão... numa terma. E o que eles podiam fazer, quando o chefe do time era um homem solteiro, que gostava de ler livros de romances eróticos e que tinha como ídolo o ninja e escritor desses tipos de livro? A jovem de madeixas cor-de-rosas tentou protestar, dizendo que era inapropriado, mas o seu digníssimo professor havia ganho o argumento.

- Ei feiosa, se acalma... -o moreno pediu educadamente.  
- Sai... Pare de me encher! Poxa já não posso rir mais? -a única jovem naquela terma falou.  
- É Sai, deixe a Sakura-chan rir! Significa que ela está se divertindo -o loiro argumentou- Você não quer se divertir também?  
- É claro que quero, Naruto. Mas a risada de gralha da feiosa está perfurando meus tímpanos!  
- Ora, muito obrigado Sai, pelo elogio... -Sakura disse brincalhona com um toque de ironia- Também gosto de você, ouviu? - e riu novamente.  
- Bem, eu vou saindo. Vem junto, Sai? -o de cabelos prateado perguntou.  
- Claro Kakashi, não aguento mais esses dois.

Dois dos três homens saíram, deixando Sakura e Naruto sozinhos, brincando um com o outro... Fazendo piadas, fazendo os dois rirem. E estava claro, o loiro era muito mais prodigioso na classe de brincadeiras do que a de cabelos rosa, mas ela se esforçava e conseguia arrancar várias risadas do loiro.

Quem entrasse naquela terma naquele momento, poderia ver os olhares apaixonados vindo do loiro e os olhares de aceitação da ruiva, mas eles mesmos não estavam percebendo. E uma vez que as brincadeiras acabaram, que as piadas ficaram sem-graça e as risadas deixaram de ecoar, o silêncio reinou por alguns segundos. Os rostos, antes divertidos, agoram mostravam traços de cansaço, mas nenhum dos dois queriam sair daquele lugar.

- Ei Naruto... -Sakura chamou, apoiando o rosto no ombro do rapaz.  
- Sim? -ele perguntou, surpreso pelo ato da amiga.  
- Você sabia... -ela bocejou- Que a água do mar não congela?

O rapaz riu brevemente. Olhou para ela e ao observar os olhos dela, percebeu que estava falando sério e que queria uma resposta.

- Não, Sakura, não sabia. Por quê?  
- Você sabia que eu acho que o Sasuke é como as águas de um rio? -ela respondeu com uma pergunta enquanto se aconchegava mais no ombro de Naruto.  
- Não, por quê você acha isso? -ele perguntou novamente apoiando os braços na beirada da terma.  
- Porque apesar das águas de um rio serem agitadas, elas congelam -disse enquanto bocejava- O Sasuke pode ser agitado quando quer, mas ele é tão frio quanto um rio congelado.

Naruto riu. Era a mais pura verdade, mas essa mesma verdade vinda dos lábios da mulher que mais amou o amigo-inimigo fazia as palavras terem graça. Ele baixou a cabeça para dizer algo à ela, mas a viu o observando e isso o calou.

- Mas você, Naruto, você é como as águas do mar.  
- Surpreenda-me -ele pediu também por uma explicação.  
- Você é turbulento, nunca podemos dizer quando você vai explodir de raiva, ou se vai ficar quietinho como uma criança dormindo. Mas você nunca, nunca mesmo vai ser tão frio como o mar congelado, porque - ela bocejou novamente - Porque o mar não congela.

Ele sorriu. E antes que pudesse perceber, Sakura estava lhe dando um abraço e aquele fino tecido das roupas de banho, cobertas pela toalha felpuda do hotel, era o que o separava do corpo de sua amada. Ele não tinha nenhuma reação para o abraço. E teve menos reação ainda quando ela o beijou. Apenas um cálido e casto beijo sobre os lábios de Naruto.

Ela se separou e saiu da terma. Naruto apenas a olhava.

- Ei Naruto... Você vai deixar mesmo uma dama sair sozinha da terma para ir até o quarto uma hora dessas? -ela perguntou brincalhona, mas com uma pitada de repreensão.

Naruto saiu das águas da terma no mesmo instante, segurou-a pelo braço quando a alcançou e a puxou de encontro com seu corpo. E enquanto uma de suas mãos iam de encontro à fina cintura da moça, a outra acarinhava o rosto da pequena mulher que estava em seus braços.

- Sakura...  
- Não precisa dizer nada, Naruto - ela o interrompeu- Só me beija.

E ele o fez. Os lábios se encontraram e as línguas, ávidas por contato, iniciaram uma dança só para dois. Os braços dela rodearam o pescoço do amado e suas mãos finas arranhavam a costa bem trabalhada dele. As mãos de Naruto estavam na cintura dela, mas se aventuraram, uma para a costa e a outra, para uma das nádegas dela.

Terminaram o beijo quando necessitaram um pouco de ar puro. O sono que recaía pela face da jovem mulher havia desaparecido completamente e o olhar dela só mostrava luxúria e paixão. Naruto a abraçou novamente, mas um pouco mais fortemente e, abaixou-se um pouco para pegá-la no colo, enquanto as palavras síam de sua boca:

- Sakura, se eu sou o mar, então você é a sereia que faz os marujos se apaixonarem e morrer em minhas águas... Você é aquela que embeleza e enfeitiça o mar, deixando-o perigoso, mas mesmo assim amável e rico em vida - e o disse suavemente, dando-lhe beijos no pescoço.  
- Naruto-kun, leve-me para o quarto por favor... E... Durma comigo -ela pediu sussurrando e com mais amor que podia expressar.  
- Certo, mas você... De agora em diante... - ele a colocou numa posição que a fez abraçar-lhe com as pernas e a fez sentir sua excitação- É minha e só minha.  
- Fechado...

E então eles saíram daquela terma. Terma que viu um ano inteiro de olhares apaixonados e luxuriosos. Que viu a sutil investida de ambos os lados e que viu o amor se concretizar. E que além disso, viu uma promessa que poderia ser cumprida... Até que a morte os separasse. Até que a morte os levasse e os unisse nas vidas do além.

* * *

_É isso aí pessoal, mais uma NaruxSaku pra vocês..._  
_Esta aqui vai para todos os adoradores do casal e também para os leitores preocupados de Sentimentos Separados, mas não se perocupem, eu estou revisando a história e encontrei algumas coisas que precisso arrumar, mas não via demorar muito e logo, logo estarei postando o décimo segundo capítulo da minha fic._

_Disclaimer: É claro que Naruto/Naruto Shippuden não me pertencem, mas eu vou sequestrar o Masashi Kishimoto-san e vou fazê-lo colocar a série no meu nome..._

_Beijinhos e não se esqueçam do meu review. Eu mereço, né?_  
_Olha o botão verde aí em baixo tá?_

_De sua autora,_  
_Ai no Yume no Tenshi._


End file.
